jordans_secretfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan's Music Rankings
My music rankings and such ~ Key: *'''-Bad-''' *'''-Mediocre-''' *'''-Okay-''' *'''-Good-''' *'''-Great-''' *'''-Amazing-''' Lana Del Rey Born To Die - The Paradise Edition '-Bad-' 23rd. This is What Makes us Girls 22nd. Bel Air 21st. Yayo 20th. Blue Velvet 19th. Summertime Sadness '-Mediocre-' 18th. Body Electric 17th. Gods and Monsters '-Okay-' 16th. Blue Jeans 15th. Without You '-Good-' 14th. Million Dollar Man 13th. Born to Die 12th. Lolita '-Great-' 11th. Diet Mountain Dew 10th. Lucky Ones 9th. Carmen 8th. Radio '-Amazing-' 7th. Cola 6th. Off to the Races 5th. Video Games 4th. Dark Paradise 3rd. National Anthem 2nd. American 1st. Ride Ultraviolence '-Bad-' 14th. Fucked My Way Up to the Top 13th. The Other Woman 12th. Black Beauty 11th. Guns and Roses '-Mediocre-' 10th. Sad Girl 9th. Pretty When You Cry '-Okay-' 8th. Cruel World 7th. Old Money '-Good-' 6th. Ultraviolence '-Great-' 5th. Brooklyn Baby 4th. West Coast '-Amazing-' 3rd. Money Power Glory 2nd. Shades of Cool 1st. Florida Kilos Iggy Azalea The New Classic '-Bad-' 15th. 100 14th. Rolex 13th. Impossible is Nothing 12th. Fuck Love '-Mediocre-' 11th. Change Your Life 10th. Fancy '-Okay-' 9th. Just Askin' 8th. Lady Patra '-Good-' 7th. Black Widow 6th. Work 5th. New Bitch '-Great-' 4th. Bounce '-Amazing-' 3rd. Don't Need Y'all 2nd. Walk The Line 1st. Goddess Marina and the Diamonds The Family Jewels '-Bad-' 13th. Guilty 12th. Shampain '-Mediocre-' 11th. Girls 10th. The Outsider '-Okay-' 9th. Rootless 8th. Numb 7th. Hollywood '-Good-' 6th. Obsessions '-Great-' 5th. I Am Not a Robot '-Amazing-' 4th. Are You Satisfied? 3rd. Oh No! 2nd. Mowgli's Road 1st. Hermit the Frog Electra Heart '-Bad-' 13th. Homewrecker 12th. Bubblegum Bitch '-Mediocre-' 11th. Hypocrates 10th. Primadonna '-Okay-' 9th. How to be a Heartbreaker 8th. Living Dead 7th. Lies '-Good-' 6th. Starring Role '-Great-' 5th. Valley of the Dolls '-Amazing-' 4th. Power & Control 3rd. The State of Dreaming 2nd. Fear and Loathing 1st. Teen Idle Lady Gaga The Fame Monster '-Bad-' 24th. Brown Eyes 23rd. Summerboy '-Mediocre-' 22nd. Just Dance '-Okay-' 21st. Poker Face 20th. Paparazzi 19th. Alejandro 18th. Bad Romance 17th. Telephone 16th. LoveGame '-Good-' 15th. Starstruck 14th. Boys Boys Boys 13th. I Like it Rough 12th. Disco Heaven 11th. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich '-Great-' 10th. Money Honey 9th. Dance in the Dark 8th. Monster '-Amazing-' 7th. Again Again 6th. Teeth 5th. The Fame 4th. Speechless 3rd. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) 2nd. Paper Gangsta 1st. So Happy I Could Die Born This Way '-Bad-' 14th. Electric Chapel 13th. Government Hooker 12th. Heavy Metal Lover 11th. Bloody Mary 10th. Bad Kids '-Mediocre-' 9th. Born This Way 8th. Marry The Night '-Okay-' 7th. Judas 6th. Highway Unicorn '-Good-' 5th. Americano '-Great-' 4th. Scheiße '-Amazing-' 3rd. The Edge of Glory 2nd. You and I 1st. Hair ARTPOP '-Bad-' 15th. Jewels N' Drugs '-Mediocre-' 14th. Do What U Want 13th. ARTPOP 12th. Donatella 11th. Fashion! '-Okay-' 10th. Venus 9th. Applause '-Good-' 8th. Sexxx Dreams '-Great-' 7th. Dope 6th. Mary Jane Holland '-Amazing-' 5th. Aura 4th. Gypsy 3rd. Swine 2nd. G.U.Y 1st. MANiCURE The 1975 The 1975 '-Bad-' 16th. Talk! 15th. Is There Somebody Who Can Watch You '-Mediocre-' 14th. Menswear 13th. Pressure 12th. 12 '-Okay-' 11th. M.O.N.E.Y 10th. The 1975 '-Good-' 9th. An Encounter 8th. Robbers '-Great-' 7th. Heart Out '-Amazing-' 6th. The City 5th. Girls 4th. Sex 3rd. Settle Down 2nd. She Way Out 1st. Chocolate Imagine Dragons Night Visions '-Mediocre-' 14th: Radioactive '-Okay-' 13th: It's Time 12th: Demons 11th: Tiptoe 10th: On Top of the World '-Good-' 9th: Working Man 8th: Fallen '-Great-' 7th: Hear Me 6th: Every Night 5th: Underdog 4th: Cha-Ching (Till We Grow Older) '-Amazing-' 3rd: Bleeding Out 2nd: Amsterdam 1st: Nothing Left to Say / Rocks Ben Howard Every Kingdom '-Bad-' 11th. 7 Bottles '-Mediocre-' 10th. Gracious 9th. Promise '-Okay-' 8th. Only Love '-Good-' 7th. Black Flies 6th. Keep Your Head Up '-Great-' 5th. Old Pine '-Amazing-' 4th. The Wolves 3rd. Diamonds 2nd. Everything 1st. The Fear American Authors Oh, What a Life '-Okay-' 11th. Love 10th. Home '-Good-' 9th. Believer 8th. Luck '-Great-' 7th. Ghost 6th. Best Day of My Life '-Amazing-' 5th. Trouble 4th. Think About It 3rd. Heart of Stone 2nd. Hit It 1st. Oh, What a Life St. Vincent St. Vincent '-Okay-' 11th: Bring Me Your Loves 10th: Psychopath 9th: Rattlesnake '-Good-' 8th: I Prefer Your Love 7th: Severed Crossed Fingers '-Great-' 6th: Prince Johnny '-Amazing-' 5th: Digital Witness 4th: Every Tear Disappears 3rd: Huey Newton 2nd: Regret 1st: Birth in Reverse Lorde Pure Heroine Twin Atlantic Great Divide Fall Out Boy Save Rock and Roll London Grammar If You Wait M.I.A Matangi Kala The Weeknd House of Balloons Thursday Echoes of Silence Kiss Land Nicki Minaj Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded